


Луна

by kelRian



Category: Fairy Tale - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Была у зайца избушка лубяная, а у лисы — ледяная. Пришла весна, у лисы избушка-то и растаяла.<br/>Научно-фантастическая стилизация сказки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Заяц, лиса и петух

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: myowlet, Санди Зырянова, Мэлис Крэш, Нагайна (2311)

Планета с непроизносимым официальным названием OGLE-2005-BLG-390L b оказалась настоящим раем для исследователя. Огромный диаметр, разнообразие климатических зон, резкая смена сезонов, пригодный для дыхания воздух и при этом значительная удаленность от обитаемых звездных систем делали исследование Блиги делом интересным, но и опасным.  
За свою недолгую, но весьма бурную карьеру вольного биолога Заяц ни разу не жалел о том, что не пошел в гильдию. Да, гильдия обеспечивала стабильными заказами, гарантировала крышу над головой и помощь в конфликтных ситуациях. Но она же брала неплохой процент с доходов, и ехать надо было туда, куда отправят.  
Зайца это не устраивало. Так он был сам себе хозяин, выбирал места поинтереснее и сумел накопить приличную сумму, чтобы на Блиге отстроиться с полным комфортом. Тут он планировал провести не один сезон, изредка выбираясь в центральный порт для сбыта наработок.  
Теперь все пошло прахом. Сухого пайка хватит еще на неделю, фильтр для очистки воды продержится около двух. Но даже если бы запасов было вдоволь, в легкой палатке не пережить весеннего гона. Животные лавиной пойдут с гор вниз, сметая все на своем пути. А ведь именно этот феномен, что к лету животные шли не на север, а на более жаркий юг, Заяц и хотел изучить, попутно собрав образцы на продажу.  
Заяц размышлял, сидя перед палаткой и наблюдая за тем, как через многоступенчатую систему очистки просачивается вода. Микроорганизмы здесь были настолько живучи, что вместо положенных полугода фильтров хватало только на месяц.  
Над головой с ревом пролетел автокар дежурных спасателей. Заяц уже думал, что они полетят дальше, но "собаки" заложили крутой вираж и приземлились рядом с палаткой, подняв тучу пыли и чудом не свернув драгоценный фильтр.  
— Что сидишь, воду цедишь? — спросил старший пес, выпрыгнув из кара.  
Спасатель был грузен, опытен и ленив — это Заяц определил по отвисшему брюху и нашивкам капитана.   
— А что мне еще делать, — огрызнулся он. — Я отстроился, все чин чином. Защитный периметр такой, что залюбуешься. А тут пришла эта... — Заяц раздраженно сплюнул. — Лиса пришла. Красивая такая, глазищи в пол-лица. Пусти, говорит, вот-вот гон начнется, а то у меня палатка.  
— Ну, ты, конечно, сразу слюни распустил, — мерзко хихикнул второй пес.  
— Не без этого, — Заяц понял, что краснеет. — В общем, утром пошел за образцами, возвращаюсь, а она весь периметр под себя настроила. Говорит: "Как нажму большую красную кнопку — на молекулы разлетишься". Вот теперь сижу тут, думаю, что дальше делать.  
— А ну давай слетаем, посмотрим, — приосанился старший. — Ничего она нам не сделает. Мигом выкурим.

Кар, не рассчитанный на троих, грузно приземлился около основательной стоянки. Младший пес даже завистливо присвистнул. Заяц было возгордился, но потом поник. Что толку? Все равно ему там не жить.  
— Представьтесь, зачитайте номер допуска на планету и предъявите права на стоянку, — прорычал пес в громкоговоритель.  
— Кто вы такие, чтобы я вам документы показывала? Как включу периметр — разлетитесь на молекулы, — хрипло ответили в мегафон. — Считаю до трех!  
"А вдруг распылит?" — было написано на лицах "собак". Не дожидаясь приказа, младший поднял кар в воздух.

Зайца высадили у палатки, пожелав напоследок не отвлекать честных спасателей по пустякам, а проблемы с вредными женщинами решать самостоятельно. Предложили эвакуировать сейчас, не дожидаясь гона, но Заяц отказался, впрочем, подаренный набор самоспаса принял с благодарностью. Сигнальные ракеты Лисы могли оказаться нерабочими, а проверять без повода Зайцу не хотелось.

Два дня прошли в относительном спокойствии, хотя уже чувствовалось, что птицы начинают движение в сторону экватора.  
Заяц разбирал найденные в сети записи и пытался придумать, как можно дистанционно отключить периметр. Ничего дельного в голову не приходило.  
В этот раз тишину уединенного уголка нарушил рев самоходки. Ломая кусты, к палатке выехал Медведь.  
Лесник он был хороший; пока Заяц отстраивался, они встречались несколько раз. Биолога немного раздражала эта привычка лезть напролом, но Медведь лишь отшучивался, что кусты от такого только гуще будут расти. Человек он был не злой и отзывчивый.  
— Заяц? А что ты во времянке сидишь, а не у себя? — пробасил Медведь.  
— Понимаешь, пришла Лиса. Говорит, у меня только легкая палатка, в ней гон не переждать, пусти меня. Ну, я и пустил. Надо же помогать коллегам. А она меня выгнала. "Собаки" вон пролетали — думал, помогут. Не получилось.  
— У меня получится. Поехали, посмотрим, — неодобрительно покачал головой Медведь.  
К стоянке они подъехали вечером, активированный защитный купол было видно невооруженным глазом — мошкара просто не пересекала защитную черту. Заяц бы тоже не отказался сейчас от репеллента, но Медведь таких вещей не уважал, считая, что надо быть ближе к природе.  
— Эй! Лиса! А ну, прочь из дома, не ты его строила!  
Загорелось освещение, означавшее боевую активацию периметра.  
— Сейчас как нажму на кнопку — от вас мокрого места не останется.  
Медведь только по газам дал, оставив Зайца пешком добираться до палатки. Вернулся в итоге за полночь в ободранном комбинезоне и очень злой.   
Надежда на то, что кто-то сможет помочь, таяла на глазах. Можно было попробовать долететь до центра, вызвать полицию, но на заявки не гильдийцев они плевать хотели, и время все равно будет упущено. Проще было тряхнуть опустевшим кошельком и попытать счастья в другом месте.

Заяц сладко досматривал утренний сон, когда его бесцеремонно растолкали.   
Приоткрыв один глаз, он полюбовался на геолога-разведчика в полном боевом облачении. Ребята это были странные, часто из бывших военных. Лезли туда, куда мало кто осмелится. Предпочитали места глухие и дикие. Их называли чижиками или петухами — за яркую расцветку комбинезонов. Сами разведчики шутили, что это для того, чтобы легче было найти тело среди завала. Доля шутки в этом, определенно, была, но очень незначительная.

В принципе, на Блиге было полно труднодоступных месторождений, и геологам было где развернуться, поэтому Заяц нисколько не удивился настырному гостю.  
— Чего спишь? — поинтересовался петух, параллельно изучая скудные запасы заячьего продовольствия.  
Чувством территории петухи тоже не отличались, считая, что в опасных зонах должна быть взаимовыручка и помогать должны все и всем. В том числе жильем и едой. Отступников карали страшно.  
Для многих геологов это было наследие армейской юности, где их учили защищать своих. Но, с другой стороны, отслужив, бывшие военные редко соглашались работать в группе, предпочитая свободу и полную абсолютную независимость.  
— А что еще делать? Гон через неделю, все равно больше ничего не успею.  
— В палатке собираешься его пережидать? — с сомнением поинтересовался гость.  
— Да нет. У меня была нормальная база. Сказка, а не база. Бревнышко к бревнышку. Все деньги в периметр вгрохал, — Заяц потянулся и, не прекращая рассказывать, решил взять дело по приготовлению завтрака в свои руки, иначе петух съест весь недельный запас и не заметит. — Пустил одну, к гону подготовиться, вместе, думал, наблюдать будем. А она меня выгнала. "Собаки" были, не смогли ее выкурить, Медведь проезжал — тоже испугался.  
— А ну пошли, покажешь, — петух цепко схватил Зайца за плечо и выволок из палатки.

Кар разведчика больше напоминал маленький танк. Нос украшала огромная пушка, по бокам были орудия поменьше.  
— Это шурфы делать, — уклончиво пояснил геолог, посмотрев в испуганные заячьи глаза.  
До стоянки они добрались за считанные минуты.  
— Эй! Лиса! Я петух, у меня есть ба-а-альшая пушка, дыры в скалах делать. Иди-ка ты вон.  
В доме воцарилось молчание, а потом раздался неуверенный голос Лисы:  
— Сейчас! Одеваюсь!  
— Что сейчас? До двух считаю!   
— Защиту надеваю!  
Зайцу оставалось только покачать головой. Петух, на которого “нашло”, действительно мог и пальнуть. Закон им был не писан, а еще не известно, регистрировалась ли Лиса при прилете.   
— Раз... Два...  
Периметр мигнул, отключаясь, когда петух уже снял предохранитель.  
Как убегала Лиса, они не видели. Наверно, та выбежала через заднюю дверь.  
Пока Заяц проверял контрольную панель на предмет сюрпризов и менял коды доступа, петух быстро осмотрел дом. В итоге лег, положив ноги прямо в сапогах, на спинку любимого дивана Зайца.  
Вольному биологу оставалось только посетовать на тяжелую судьбу. Похоже, спаситель собрался обосноваться тут надолго.


	2. Луна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Была у Зайца избушка лубяная... ой... а Лису-то уже и выгнали. Остались Заяц с Петухом в избушке вместе жить. И что же было дальше? Итак: Билига, весна...

Все шло своим чередом, так, как и должно было идти.  
Дни сменялись ночами и снова днями. Птицы уверенно продолжали движение к экватору.  
Растительность за окном окончательно пробудилась от зимней спячки, и теперь проветривать комнаты иногда приходилось через фильтры – кустарник возле дома распустился пышными розовыми шапками, которые под вечер начинали благоухать так, что дышать становилось невозможно.  
Заяц в сотый раз перебирал оборудование, готовясь к главному приключению сезона.  
Петух, в свою очередь, подозрительно долго сидел на одном месте, только один раз скатавшись на разведку.   
Хозяин уже было вздохнул с облегчением, что спаситель перестанет его третировать своим постоянным присутствием и удалится на свою разведку, но надежды не оправдались.  
Петух поселился в доме совершенно не на птичьих правах. Любые намеки, что пора бы и честь знать, игнорировал напрочь и всегда, абсолютно всегда оставлял чайный пакетик в чашке, когда ставил ее в раковину.  
Нет, ему можно было даже сделать замечание. С определенной долей вероятности он даже мог с видом оскорбленного достоинства встать и выкинуть пакетик в мусор.  
Каждый раз после такого случая Заяц почему-то чувствовал себя неудобно и вызывался мыть посуду вне очереди. Петух в это время валялся на кухонном диване и наблюдал, естественно, положив ноги на подлокотник.  
Иногда Зайцу казалось, что еще немного – и он выгонит наглого оккупанта, возможно, позвав собак.  
Иногда, наоборот, строил планы сладкой мести, Заяц бы спокойно смог добавить в чай немного парализатора... и потом, упиваясь собственной силой – задушить, свернуть шею наглой птице.  
Но, увы, рассчитывать на чудодейственное средство не приходилось. Во-первых, все же травить навязавшегося компаньона было неприлично, во-вторых, пришлось бы копать яму и прятать труп, в-третьих, Петух иногда удивительно чувствовал, что еще немного – и грань будет перейдена.  
Обычно в такие дни он отчаянно пытался приготовить обед, усовершенствовать периметр или просто уходил в лес, возвращаясь с ценным для Зайца образцом.   
Еще был один не очень приятный случай, который Заяц не любил вспоминать. Когда первый раз он обнаружил, что его система оптического наблюдения была вынута из кофра и развернута на крыше, то пришел в неописуемую ярость. Но придушить нахала голыми руками не удалось. Петух одной рукой перехватил запястья и играючи повалил на стол.  
Заяц помнил, как тогда почти остановилось сердце. На Петуха было страшно смотреть, даже зажмурился, всем телом чувствуя пристальный изучающий взгляд. Потом разведчик небрежно ослабил захват и процедил сквозь зубы: "У меня только мобильный вариант. Твой стационарный – лучше. А я хочу знать хотя бы за сутки, что твари пошли".  
Зайцу было неуютно и неловко, почти стыдно от собственной жадности. Хотел было крикнуть, что вообще-то надо спрашивать перед тем, как брать чужое, но Петух уже ушел с крыши.  
Вернулся он только через три дня, когда Заяц уже решил, что все, гость съехал.  
Левая половина лица безобразно распухла, куртка на плече была разодрана в хлам, а еще Петух подволакивал ногу.  
При всех повреждениях он выглядел невозможно довольным собой. Впрочем, объяснять, что случилось, отказался. Заяц подозревал, что Петух увлекся погоней и встретился с деревом. То, что он не бросил байк, перегородив вход, а сразу аккуратно поставил его в гараж, только подтверждало догадку.  
Вздохнув, Заяц тогда пошел за аптечкой и анальгетиком. Петуха надо было привести в чувство как можно скорее, потому что иначе он заставит развлекать себя рассказами из жизни, а Зайцу надо было поставить еще несколько ловушек и проверить свою понемногу пополняющуюся коллекцию экспонатов.

***  
Заяц снял с шеи камеру и повесил ее на сук, предусмотрительно вынув карту памяти и спрятав ее в один из внутренних карманов.  
Камеру было жаль, но сейчас стоило облегчить себе жизнь настолько, насколько возможно.  
В любом случае основная ценность – снимки горного кота, немного похожего на рысь, – остались на карте.  
Заяц еще раз пристально всмотрелся в гордого зверя. Тот сидел, обиженно вылизывая правую лапу.  
Гордость, честь и прекрасная дама неподалеку требовали подвигов, но соперник, забравшийся высоко на дерево и иногда кидающийся оттуда обжигающими снарядами, несколько усмиряли пыл.  
Заяц в общих чертах понимал рыся.  
Великолепное животное давно добивалось внимания прекрасной дамы.   
С другой стороны, на вкус Зайца дама была уж слишком миниатюрной, вряд ли способной выносить многочисленное потомство. Всей красоты – черное пятнышко прямо посередине лба и аккуратненький игривый хвостик. В принципе, Заяц мог согласиться с тем, что такой хвостик сведет с ума любого, но он-то был не любой! И приблизился на опасное расстояние только потому, что ему было интересно наблюдать за ухаживанием рыся, и уж никак не потому, что хотел увести его леди.  
Уставшая от долгого ожидания леди мирно спала неподалеку, иногда приоткрывая глаз, чтобы оценить, завершен очередной подвиг в ее честь или нет.  
Заяц про себя беззлобно выругался в адрес сучьего племени. Похоже, пока рыцарь не победит дракона в лице одного почти беззащитного биолога, дама согласия не даст.  
Ситуация была патовой, потому что рысь отступать не собирался, а Заяц не был готов принести себя в жертву чужой любви.  
Солнце катилось к горизонту, прекрасная дама, чтобы скоротать время, приступила к потрошению седельных сумок с провизией, последняя "пугалка" не произвела на сладкую парочку должного впечатления, и было видно, что рысь готовится к решительному штурму. Промедление грозило обернуться тем, что дама сердца съест все вкусное без него.  
Смирившись с собственной беспомощностью, Заяц достал рацию. Оставалось надеяться, что драндулет Петуха на ходу и что в этот раз пилот будет осмотрительнее.  
В кустах сладко зарычали, побуждая рыся к активным действиям.

***  
Движок несколько раз чихнул, а потом замолчал.  
Приземлялись они в почти полной тишине, если не считать того, что Заяц все же заорал.  
Большую часть удара принял на себя Петух, что было разумно, поскольку он, в отличие от биолога, привыкшего к более спокойным полетам, был в полной защите.  
Осознав, что посадка прошла относительно успешно, а конечности целы, Заяц взял себя в руки и заткнулся.   
Особенно этому способствовал индюк, стоящий буквально нос к носу.  
Огромная птица недобро скосила глаз, несколько раз вскопала лапой землю, а потом распустила великолепный, похожий на павлиний хвост с маленькими кисточками на концах перьев.  
Надо сказать, что эффект был достигнут, и Заяц впал в ступор.   
Чтобы закрепить достигнутый результат, индюк издал пронзительную трель и потряс своим роскошным украшением, доказывая, что вот он – выбор мечты. Ведь у него восхитительное оперение, яркий крупный зоб и сильные лапы.  
Заяц понял, что паралич прошел, только когда его подняли на ноги и задвинули к себе за спину.  
Наверно, посмотреть на противостояние Петуха и лесного гостя было бы забавно, но со стороны.  
Сейчас прижиматься щекой к прохладным защитным пластинам на спине было гораздо приятнее.  
Индюк вопросительно заклокотал, попытался заглянуть Петуху за спину, но тщетно.  
В кустах запинькало, и, сложив свое главное украшение, индюк с достоинством удалился в сторону более доступных кандидаток.   
Видимо, Зайцу было положено испытать разочарование от того, что предпочли не его, но главное было не рассмеяться, глядя на Петуха, который с предельно серьезным выражением лица, никак не комментируя произошедшее, полез копаться в движке.  
Через полчаса усиленных занятий механикой стемнело окончательно, и Петух признался вслух, что ночевать они будут в лесу.  
Заяц в этом, в общем и целом не сомневался, поэтому успел натаскать немного веток для костра.   
В недрах багажника нашелся скудный НЗ, который они поделили на двоих, и нечто, раньше напоминавшее спальник.  
Потертое покрывало Петух щедро отдал в полное распоряжение биолога.  
Охотой и прочими прелестями отдыха на природе решили не заниматься, тем более, Петух так уверенно пообещал завтра утром все починить, что Заяц ему даже поверил.  
И вообще, отсюда до базы было недалеко, даже если они на полной скорости рванули от злополучного дерева в ненужную сторону.

Костер погас и только загадочно подмигивал тлеющими угольками. Обитателям леса было не до чужаков, они занимались друг другом.  
Заяц знал, что сейчас не нападет ни один хищник, но все равно было неуютно и мёрзко.  
Петух сидел, отстраненно облокотившись на окончательно остывший бок своего байка, и ни на что не обращал внимания.  
– Тебе не холодно? – тихо спросил Заяц. Ему казалось, что если они сейчас будут говорить, то ночь будет не такой темной, а рыки в лесу не такими громкими.  
– Нет. Спи, – отрезал Петух. Потом помолчав, добавил: – Это как в палатке, только без нее. Понял? Не страшно.  
– Не страшно, – подавленно согласился Заяц. Ему сейчас очень хотелось быть хотя бы в половину таким смелым и уверенным в себе, как геолог.  
– Иди сюда.  
Путаясь в покрывале, Заяц покорно подошел и плюхнулся рядом.  
Так и не снявший защиту, Петух казался огромным, как вырезанный из камня вместе со своим мотоциклом. Ему была не страшна ночевка на земле в лесу, не страшна аварийная посадка, когда сам заяц думал, что переломает все ноги. Геологу было плевать на всех и на все. В том числе на мнение Зайца.  
Наверно поэтому, он, не спрашивая разрешения, обнял того и подтянул к груди.  
– Лезть между любящихся рысей он не побоялся... а спать – боится. Так не страшно?  
– Так не страшно, – послушно повторил Заяц. Хотя на самом деле сердце билось быстро-быстро.  
Щеке было немного твердо, но нагрудная пластина очень быстро нагрелась. "Наверно, действительно какой-то особый материал, и поэтому он не мерзнет", – подумал Заяц и постарался заснуть.  
Лежать все же было неудобно, и в голову лезла всякая глупость. Например, случай, дня четыре назад.  
Гон тогда уже вполне набирал силу, и Заяц разрывался между новыми ловушками, сортировкой записей, заменой камер.  
В тот день тоже – встал ни свет, ни заря и на автопилоте выплыл из дома по делам. Когда вернулся – упал в постель, отключившись часа на пол. Такое случалось с ним и раньше. Когда, наконец, силком поднял себя с постели и подошел по коридору за завтраком, то замер на полпути к кухне. Открывать дверь было страшно – там что-то рычало, гремело, бумкало.  
С равным успехом это могла быть местная белка-переросток или бородатый волк.  
Конечно, Заяц привык иметь дело с животными, но предпочитал мелкую форму и в специальных условиях. Одно дело ставить ловушки или, замаскировавшись, наблюдать, и совсем другое – сражаться на собственной кухне неизвестно с кем.  
Заяц позорно попятился и тихо осел, наткнувшись лопатками на преграду.  
Хотел было заорать, но одной рукой его обхватили поперек живота, а другой – зажали рот.  
– Это я. Не ори, – тихо сказал Петух, убирая ладонь с лица.  
– Я знал, что ты не на кухне, – глубокомысленно изрек Заяц, понимая, что умница и вообще молодец. Он сразу догадался, что на кухне не сожитель пытается приготовить завтрак, а какой-то куда более ужасный монстр. Или более безобидный, смотря с какой стороны посмотреть.  
– Да, это не я, – с убийственной серьезностью подтвердил Петух, не убирая руку с пояса.  
Вырываться из объятий Заяц не стал, скорее сильнее вжался, когда за закрытой дверью что-то громыхнуло особенно сильно.  
– Мы останемся без завтрака, – обреченно вздохнул биолог.  
Хитрая уловка подействовала – Петух сразу встрепенулся.  
– И, если они там все разнесут, то и без обеда. Пока я все вымою...   
Пугать перспективой остаться без ужина Заяц не стал. Потому что Петух мог решить, "а что соваться, все равно сами сбегут, а кормить все равно не будут, так что поем в поле", – и пустить дело на самотек.  
– Сейчас я их выгоню. Тебе экспонаты нужны?  
– Перемазанные? Не очень. Просто выкинь их за окно, а я обещаю в следующий раз проверять периметр.  
Похоже, геолога совершенно не волновало ни какого размера незваные гости, ни сколько у них клыков.  
Отстранив Зайца, он решительно открыл дверь и вошел внутрь, задорно подмигнув на прощание.  
Видимо, Зайцу в этот момент следовало замахать платочком, провожая спасителя в последний бой, но он гордо отвернулся.  
Судя по звукам, доносящимся из-за закрытой двери, основные разрушения происходили там именно в момент отлова и выдворения незваных гостей.  
Когда шум стих, Заяц просунул голову внутрь, в равной степени готовясь увидеть и бездыханного Петуха, и груду ошметков, оставшихся от незадачливых гостей.  
Петух сидел на остатках кухонного стола, покрытый мукой, как, впрочем, и вся кухня.   
Белая взвесь тут же забилась Зайцу в нос, и он оглушительно чихнул, проигнорировав боевое ранение в виде царапины через щеку, которые ему предъявил геолог.  
– Чем-то на хорьков похожи. Верткие оба. Ужас. Привел свою девочку полакомиться, а тут я.  
– Его честь не пострадала? – обеспокоенно спросил Заяц, предвкушая восстановление мебели.  
Петух почему-то обиделся, рявкнул: "Его – нет", – и ушел в душ.

Дальше вспоминать было неинтересно. Заяц завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее. На него шикнули и поправили покрывало. В отместку Заяц подул на прядь волос, которая щекотала нос и вообще отвлекала от сна.  
Петух только тяжело вздохнул в ответ и прижал теснее.

***  
На честном слове и на одном движке они все же добрались до базы к середине следующего дня.  
Заяц почти залихватски спрыгнул вниз. Даже элегантно приземлился, не упав.  
Петух же, наоборот, сначала аккуратно посадил машину, поморщившись, слез, потянулся, растирая плечи, и покатил байк в гараж.  
Покачав головой, Заяц подумал, что каким бы железным ты ни был, а есть хочется часто. Поэтому его долг как хозяина – озаботиться едой. При этом совершенно однозначно: пока Петух не приведет байк в полную боевую готовность, то из гаража не вылезет.

Огромный монстр и так занимал почти все свободное место, но сейчас, когда часть панелей и труб была снята, то и вовсе было не пройти. Ноги Петуха торчали откуда-то из самого центра горы металлолома.   
Заяц сел на верстак и начал болтать ногами.  
В термосе – какао, в руке – бутерброд, перед глазами – работа, которую выполняешь не ты – счастье, мир и гармония.  
Петух разрушил идиллию, высунув вихрастую голову из-за патрубка.  
– Ешь?  
– Да, – беззастенчиво подтвердил Заяц  
– Тоже хочу, – признался геолог.  
Злиться долго он был не способен, тем более на себя самого.   
Некоторое время они мерили друг друга взглядом, потом Петух все же выбрался из недр своего любимца и подошел вплотную.  
Заяц смотрел, вспоминая рассказы про кроликов и удавов, в голове билась шальная мысль, что василиски, обращающие взглядом в камень, тоже немного петухи.  
Чудо, что бутерброд не выпал из пальцев, когда Петух наклонился и откусил.  
– Руки грязные, – упершись ладонями о верстак по обе стороны Зайца, сказал Петух.  
– Грязные, – заторможено повторил Заяц, протягивая бутерброд так, чтобы его было удобнее есть.  
Последний кусок у него взяли с раскрытой ладони, и Заяц еле удержался, чтобы не отдернуть руку, настолько происходящее было непривычным.  
Прикосновения пробирали до дрожи, кровь прилила к щекам, заставляя соскочить с верстака, чтобы позорно скрыться. Не рассчитав, заяц очутился прямо в кольце рук. Петух беззлобно улыбался, но руки убирать не спешил.  
Зайцу показалось, что он оказался в ловушке. Разведчик оказался невообразимо высоким, Заяц фактически уперся носом в ямку между ключиц. Судорожно вдохнул, чувствуя запах машинного масла, пайки и терпкий, кружащий голову, – самого Петуха.  
Руки не поднялись оттолкнуть, и Заяц просто заметался, пытаясь вырваться из кольца рук. Исчезнуть, потому что вмиг стало тревожно, неуютно, непривычно. Хотелось исчезнуть или снова уткнуться носом в ворот рубашки, может, даже чуть приподняться на носках, чтобы лучше чувствовать этот дурманящий запах. Вместо этого Заяц все же нашел выход из ловушки, поднырнул под руки и с бешено колотящимся сердцем бросил, убегая: "Надо заварить свежий чай".  
Сердце стучало молотом – Заяц рассыпал заварку, долго ее сметал в ладонь, тщательно вычищая малейшие чаинки со стола. Очень долго пустым взглядом смотрел на чайник, наблюдая, как он переливается и, спохватившись, включил его, разлив все же воду на стол.  
Они столкнулись в коридоре, по пути к мастерской. Петух шел, оттирая салфеткой испачканные руки, Заяц, чуть не выронил термос с крепкой, ароматной заваркой.  
– Прости, не хотел тебя напугать, – сказал Петух, отводя взгляд. Он развернулся, пропуская Зайца, так, чтобы тот мог пройти, не касаясь.  
Заяц снова замер, чувствуя, что весь трясется.  
– Вот. Чай. Свежий.  
– Спасибо, но руки... – мрачно оттирая палец, сказал Петух.  
– Ничего. Ты помойся и приходи на кухню.

Чай все же остыл, и они заваривали его снова. В этот раз над плитой колдовал Петух, добавляя в отвар травы и молоко. Рассказывал, как однажды застрял с напарником в горах, как кипятили воду и кидали в нее все, что растет – для аромата и хоть какого-то навара. Как потом приятелю мерещились оранжевые птицы, а он сам не вылезал из кустов.  
После этого рассказа Заяц с осторожностью взял горячую кружку, но Петух беззлобно рассмеялся и потрепал его по голове.  
Прикосновение оказалось чудовищно интимным, и Заяц сначала втянул голову в плечи, а потом покраснел и улыбнулся.  
Чай действительно вышел вкусным и необычным. А разговоры грели не хуже горячего настоя.

***  
– Тебе нравится за ними наблюдать?  
Заяц вздрогнул от тихого шепота. Хотел обернуться, но его цепко схватили за бедра, не давая посмотреть в лицо.  
Пришлось закусить губу, потому что именно в этот момент Заяц понял, что он выскочил на крышу, как и был – в одной футболке.  
Пока просто слушал лес – разницы не было.

А ночь шумела, стонала, гудела шорохами и рыками.  
Воздух казался особенно теплым, Заяц даже отметил себе, что надо будет проанализировать график температур.   
Но камеры уже остановлены и исправно снимают. Можно позволить себе изучать самому, надеясь на технику.

То, что видел своими глазами – поражало.  
Все население леса, казалось, слилось в любовных играх.  
Было нечто неприличное в том, чтобы наблюдать уже не просто за ухаживаниями, а за выкристаллизованной страстью.  
Стыдно и неловко смотреть на животных, разбившихся на пары.  
Все были вдвоем, и даже та рысь, с темным пятнышком на лбу, ответила согласием на настойчивые ухаживания.  
Кошки устроились на толстой ветви, прямо рядом с крышей, и их не спугнул даже появившийся наблюдатель.  
Впервые Заяц видел звериное таинство так близко, смотрел, как мощно двигается самец, как поощрительно дрожит самочка, приподнимая бедра.  
В самом начале ночи было... немного завидно, потому что все были с кем-то...  
Теперь и заяц был не один.  
Думать, что Петух пришел просто так, было глупо.  
Слишком дурманил весенний воздух, слишком близко были звезды.  
Казалось, что сама природа поощряет, подталкивает, просит быть вместе.  
Зайцу было дурно, хотя он точно знал, что в воздухе нет никаких примесей. Чуть откинуть голову назад, приветствуя.  
– Да. Нравится. Они великолепны, правда?  
– Правда... – снова почти шепчет Петух.  
Его пальцы вычерчивают узоры, заставляя Зайца втянуть живот.  
Наверно, сейчас очередь Зайца говорить: "Не бойся". Но он просто разворачивается в кольце рук, смотрит.   
Кажется, что этот обмен взглядами длится бесконечно долго, пока у Петуха не сдают нервы.   
Он прижимает к себе.  
Целует, кусает так, что становится почти больно и нечем дышать.  
Несколько шагов назад, потому что хочется бежать.  
Прямо сейчас хочется нестись прочь со всех ног и... чтобы обязательно догнал.  
Чтобы перехватывало дыхание, чтобы... а что дальше, Заяц не знает.   
Ему становится неловко, почти страшно, когда Петух задирает футболку и, не прекращая целовать в шею, ласкает ладонью член.  
Вырваться или остаться?   
Стыдно.  
Краска поднимается по щекам, вместе с жаром возбуждения.  
Хочется вывернуться из объятий, хочется прижаться крепче.  
Заяц не знает, что ему делать дальше.   
Ладони беспомощно шарят по спине Петуха, и тот напрягается.  
Заяц чувствует, как вздуваются его мышцы в усилии, и... и Петух делает шаг назад.  
Остается беспомощно хватать воздух, пытаться ладонями нашарить за спиной стену, чтобы опереться, прижаться к ней.  
Ошибка?  
Они не поняли друг друга?  
Сердце колотится в ушах. Неуместное сейчас возбуждение выдает с головой.  
Тихо, но одобрительно рычит над головой рысь.  
Пока целовались – стемнело, и Заяц с трудом различает, как быстро Петух пытается избавиться от одежды, потом, не раздумывая, снова обнимает.  
Неверный свет полной луны подсвечивает смуглую кожу.  
– Мне не страшно, – шепчет Заяц как заклинание, когда его подхватывают под бедра.  
Вместо ответа – тихий звук.   
Уже не рычание животного.   
Так стонет Петух, убедившись, что желанен.  
Наверно, у него нет слов.   
Заяц чувствует, как его опаляет чужой страстью, пламенем полной луны.   
Хочется быть вместе, рядом. Хочется отвечать поцелуями и прикосновениями рук.  
Чтобы с удивлением услышать собственный тихий стон, когда опускают на прогревшуюся за день крышу.  
Лежать жестко. Снова хочется вырваться.  
Но вместо этого Заяц притягивает кучерявую голову ближе к паху, вжимает в себя, подаваясь вверх.  
– Пожалуйста...  
Тихое хмыканье в ответ.  
А потом... Заяц помнит, что смотрел прямо в глаза. Что дурманило от того, как Петух ждет этого взгляда.  
Как стягивало внутренности от ласкающих пальцев.  
Хотелось тянуться вверх или, наоборот, скрыться от напора.   
Но чужие пальцы успокаивающе скользят по лицу.  
Ночь поет, оплетая их в объятиях, в нежных, ласкающих прикосновениях ветра, в шепоте ветвей.  
Заяц чувствовал, понимал сейчас всем телом, как сводит весна с ума, выкручивая, оголяя нервы. Заставляя судорожно хватать воздух, снова и снова подаваться навстречу, пока тугая пружина внутри не распрямится, заставляя запрокинуть голову, поймать взглядом полную, улыбающуюся луну.  
Петух, кажется, тоже видел ее. Замер, подняв лицо, а потом посмотрел на Зайца темным, почти пустым взглядом.  
Прижался лбом ко лбу.  
И тут его разом покинули все силы. Он почти повалился сверху, только в последний момент, удержавшись на руках, чтобы не придавить. Резко выдохнув, откатился в сторону.  
Магия ночи закончилась, оставив после себя щемящее чувство пустоты и мимолетности происшедшего.  
Ночной ветер стал прохладным, и Заяц поежился, подтягивая колени к груди.   
Петух лежал рядом, безучастно смотря в небо.  
Они посидели так еще немного, не касаясь друг друга и не разговаривая.   
Может, Заяц отключился на несколько минут, но когда очнулся, то на плечи был наброшен плед, лежащий рядом с оборудованием на случай, если дежурство будет прохладным.  
Заяц обернулся, чтобы предложить Петуху какао из термоса, но на крыше больше никого не было.  
Расстроенный, биолог побрел к пульту привычно проверять работают ли камеры.  
Лес уже совсем стих, и, несмотря на то, что Заяц и сам стал частью весеннего безумия, предстояло еще обработать и рассортировать записи.  
На душе было муторно, но искать Петуха не стоило. Не сейчас. Он тоже имеет право на одиночество.

***  
Потирая виски, Заяц отложил в сторону очередную запись. Надо было торопиться, ведь попутный корабль до центральной базы района уходил через два дня. Доверенный агент уже получил весточку, он примет ценный груз и поможет его реализовать.  
Письма в научные центры, которые могут заинтересоваться результатами исследований, тоже отправятся в путь послезавтра.  
Заяц не пытался думать, в чем причина его работоспособности. С одной стороны, просто дела, которые действительно надо делать. С другой - нежелание встречаться с Петухом?  
Что правда? Что ложь?  
Как признаться себе, что хочется совершенно по-женски привстать на цыпочки и повиснуть на шее? Даже подумывал, а не забраться ли на высокую сосну, чтобы опять пришлось ночевать в лесу.  
Но сейчас животные уже готовятся к рождению потомства и будут отстаивать его до последнего. Сядешь на какой-нибудь пень, а там, в корнях змея отложила кладку. Попробуй ей потом докажи, что просто присел отдохнуть.  
Нет, в лес сейчас и так выбирались только вдвоем и очень ненадолго.  
Петух как чувствовал, что Заяц собирает рюкзак, и оказывался рядом. Не отходил ни на шаг ровно столько сколько длилась вылазка, а потом исчезал в доме.  
Где именно, Заяц не искал.  
Может, потому что боялся спрашивать, может, потому что работа захватила с головой.  
Видя, как Петух хмуро втягивает воздух, скорбя над подгоревшей яичницей, Заяц безусловно испытывал угрызения совести, но ровно до того момента, как в голову приходила гениальная идея по организации данных.  
Спрятав лицо в ладонях, Заяц почти со стыдом вспомнил, что один раз ему пришло в голову совершенно гениальное на тот момент решение, когда он наблюдал за тем, как Петух в сотый раз проверяет периметр. Тогда чмокнул геолога в щеку и убежал в кабинет.  
Это все было низко, неправильно, им давно следовало объясниться, потому что забывать опыт на крыше Заяц решительно не желал. И как раз послезавтра, он отправит все посылки, и они смогут нормально поговорить.  
Вздохнув, Заяц захлопнул тетрадь, в которой ровные столбцы цифр прерывали совершенно неуместные, хаотичные линии, и решил пойти спать.

***  
Петух поморщился, стянул с головы подушку и перевернулся на другой бок, пытаясь уснуть.  
В соседней спальне, отделенной только тонкой стеной, возились и кидались вещами. Если бы Петух точно не знал, что никого третьего в доме нет, то обязательно бы приревновал. Но нет, это определенно резвился его личный персональный кошмар.  
Зайца сейчас трогать было нельзя, он абсолютно выпал из происходящего, углубившись в свои столбики цифр, графики и пространные описания.  
Сейчас на Билиге могла пройти революция, ковровая бомбардировка, пираты могли высадиться с Лисой во главе прямо на крышу базы, Заяц бы не заметил.  
Нет, Петух не мог не радоваться такой увлеченности работой, но, во-первых, Зайца нельзя было оставлять в одиночестве. Подобно всем увлекающимся людям, он перестал бы есть, спать и случайно бы сжег все вокруг, а с другой стороны, в Петухе зрело очень сильное желание повалить этого ненормального на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность и оттрахать. Все равно же ничего не видит дальше своих записей, и Петух не против, если в процессе Заяц будет читать в свое удовольствие.

Соседняя дверь хлопнула так, что затрясся весь дом. Но, что несколько удивило Петуха, шебуршание за стеной не прекратилось. Поэтому, когда Заяц влетел в его спальню, геолог заинтересованно приподнялся на локтях, всматриваясь в гостя.  
Хозяин дома с разбегу залез на кровать, как в фильмах дети запрыгивают в постель к родителям утром.   
Но чувства, которые испытывал сейчас Петух, были очень далеки от родительских.  
Он спокойно дал подползти к себе ближе и с легким недоумением обнял, когда Заяц не просто залез на кровать, но прижался всем телом.  
– Что случилось? – спросил Петух, стараясь, чтобы его не выдала хрипотца в голосе.  
– Понимаешь, – Заяц дышал так, как будто пробежал стометровку за семь секунд. – Понимаешь, там рысь. Помнишь, такая...  
– С хвостиком?  
Заяц бурно покраснел, а потом выдавил из себя:  
– Да, с хвостиком.  
В общем, она, похоже, собирается устроить в моей комнате родильный дом.  
– Опять забыл защиту поставить?  
Заяц покаянно опустил голову, а потом встрепенулся:  
– Зато я сейчас защелку закрыл! Дальше в дом она не пройдет.  
– Молодец, – не удержавшись, Петух все же чмокнул светлую макушку.   
– С тобой не страшно, – улыбнулся Заяц, прижимаясь. Как если бы продолжил давно оконченный разговор.


End file.
